In the fabrication of integrated circuits (ICs), chemical vapor deposition (CVD) is one of the important processes to form thin layers or films on a substrate. In the CVD process, the substrate is exposed to a precursor gas which reacts at the surface of the substrate and deposits a product of the reaction thereon.
A current trend of the CVD apparatus design is towards processing single wafer of large size, which can be integrated with other manufacturing process steps. As substrate size increases, approaches such as gas distribution systems, substrate heating and cooling systems and chamber constructions, design and symmetry among other approaches are studied to form uniform film, in other words, film with less variation of thickness, on the substrate.